Lindsey Weir
by PLLMBAV
Summary: Lindsey is the younger sister of Benny. She is a freshman at Whitechapel High and her brother is a sophomore. Here is her life! Terrible summary because so much goes on I can't sum it up. Please read and review? T for language and mentions sex.
1. The First Day

Lindsey Weir woke up to her alarm clock. It was 7:00 am and her first day of high school. Yeah, she wasn't as excited as her brother was on his first day of high school. She climbed out of bed and grabbed her clothes and walked down the hallway to shower. She got out of the shower and got dressed. She dried and brushed her long brown hair and put her contacts in. And after arguing with herself about it, she put on some foundation and light blush.

_This is it,_ she told herself, _you're a freshman._ _And no one knows you're related to Benny except his friends, and they never associate with you, so it's all good_. She forced herself to smile. She took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door, where she found her brother.

"About damn time," he snapped.

"Shut the hell up Benny. I was only in here for twenty minutes," Lindsey defended.

"Cutting into my shower time!"

"Well I'm done now so chill out." Lindsey pushed him out of the way and went to her room. She slammed the door and looked at the picture hanging on her wall. It was her, Benny, Ethan, and Rory at the park back when she was eight. The boys were nine. Those were the good old days back when she and Benny got along. Their grandmother claims that all sibling fight and that Benny and her will get along again once the hormones and high school drama dial down. Yeah right, it's been World War III in this house for the past year. They really get at it.

Lindsey grabbed her bag and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. She made herself a waffle. Just as she was about to take a bite, Benny came into the kitchen.

She put the waffle down on a plate. "Well, I just lost my appetite."

"Shut up," Benny snapped.

"You are not going to ruin this day for me. No matter how damn hard you try. Everything you got will not work." Lindsey said as she left the kitchen. "Bye Grandma! Love you! Wish me luck."

"Good luck honey, you'll do great!" Grandma yelled from the living room. She was watching all the Dusk movies to get caught up for when she babysits Jane later.

Benny swung his bag over his shoulder. "Later Grandma."

Grandma paused the tv and ran over to Benny. "Wait, wait, wait. Benny, I know you guys are having a little argument right now, but today's Lindsey's first day. She has no friends, she doesn't know anyone except you, Ethan, and Rory and the girls. Help her out today?"

"Yeah, right," Benny scoffed. "She's not gonna ask me to help her out. She's gonna trust Ethan, Rory, Sarah or Erica more than me. I'll let them deal with her."

"You two have been like this for almost a year. What's up?"

"You know why." Benny mumbled.

"But she doesn't. She may act like she does, but if you look in her eyes you see that she's lost and has no idea what's going on. She wants this to end, but you won't let her. And is that even a good reason to be mad at her?" she questioned him.

"No," Benny mumbled.

"Then end the feud. Lindsey's very talented on the guitar. As soon as she graduates and moves to California, she's gonna get discovered. She's going to get a recording deal and become an instant celebrity. And then you're gonna wish that this hadn't have happened. Now get going before you're late," Grandma said. She's so wise it annoys Benny.

Benny turned around and walked out the front door. He slammed it shut too for special effects. He began the long walk to school. Actually it wasn't really long… They live about a mile away. He pulled out his phone to tell his friends he was coming. He got a text message from Rory.

**Dude, Lindsey just got to school. She was crying. What did you say to her?**

**What makes you think I said anything to her?**he texted back.

His phone beeped minute later. **Oh gee I don't know. Maybe because you guys have been fighting for the past year?**

Benny got mad. **I didn't say or do anything to her! I don't know why she's crying.**

His phone beeped again. This time it was from Sarah. **Benny I don't know how to tell you this, but Erica and I were in the girl's bathroom and Lindsey ran in a locked herself in a stall. She's crying like crazy. What happened?**

Benny turned off his phone. He was mega pissed. Why would his friends text him this? They know he doesn't give a damn about his sister. He walked in through the doors of Whitechapel High, and saw his sister at her locker. He walked over to her.

"Hey why was I getting text messages from everyone saying you were crying this morning?" he demanded.

"OMG you're actually talking to me?" Lindsey asked sarcastically. She didn't look like she was crying at all.

"Why was I getting text messages saying that you were crying?" Benny asked again.

Lindsey slammed her locker shut. "I don't know Benjamin! They're your friends. I'm surprised you haven't convinced them that I'm a little bitch yet."

Benny was getting fired up. "God I swear."

"Oh I'm sure God already knows that!" Lindsey interrupted.

Benny clenched his jaws together. He spoke through his teeth. "If you told any of them I did something to you, I'll kill you." He walked off to his locker.

Lindsey picked her bag off the floor and walked to first period.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter one! Thanks for reading!

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

Benny seems pretty pissed at Lindsey for something. I mean come on! They've been like this for the past year! What do you think she did? Or is going to do? How come Grandma knows but Lindsey doesn't? I mean Grandma did say that Lindsey doesn't know.

Why was Lindsey crying? If Lindsey was crying…

How come Rory and Sarah care for Lindsey? They are Benny's friends. Do you think Benny tried to convince them that Lindsey is a little bitch?

And finally, what do you think of the war between Benny and Lindsey? Think it's too far and too much?

Thank you again for reading! Give me a review; I love feedback from people who read my stuff.

PLLMBAV


	2. Lunchtime

Okay so I forgot to mention this earlier: Chapter 1 is told in third person. The rest of the story is told from first person. Mostly Lindsey, sometimes Benny. Got it? Good. Thanks for deciding to continue reading.

* * *

LINDSEY:

_Ugh thank God it's lunch time. I think I'll eat outside. It's hot out so everyone will be in the cafeteria. Including my brother and his friends._

I opened my locker and switched out my school bag for my lunch. I walked down the hallway to the front steps of the school. I sat down on the top step. My view was a group of girls trying out to be on this year's cheer squad.

"Hey!" came a voice from behind me. It was Sarah. And Erica was with her. They sat down next to me.

"Why are you girls sitting with me? You're seniors; don't you have anyone better to hang out with at lunch than with a wallflower freshman?" I asked.

"Nah we decided to sit with you cause it's your first day. What's a better first day than to sit with a couple seniors?" Sarah wondered.

"It'd be better if the seniors weren't friends with my brother," I snapped.

Erica scoffed. "Oh don't worry I am SO not your brother's friend," she reassured.

"So, I know you probably don't want to talk about it… But why were you crying earlier?" Sarah asked in her kind and sweet voice. I guarantee she was going to be an amazing mom someday.

"I knew you were going to ask that," I said.

"Yeah what was up with that?" Erica questioned.

"Well I had a plan all summer on making up with Benny. But his remarks just made me think that he didn't want to make up. They also made me realize that he is really pissed at me, and what frustrates me is he won't tell me why and I can't figure out why. I haven't done anything to him. I wanted to talk about it with him this morning but he was such a jerk I just… I couldn't… UGH!" I complained.

"Damn, it must suck having a brother. Especially an older one," Erica said.

"Oh it does! Especially when that older brother is such a major pain in the ass," I told her.

"So you were upset this morning because your plan didn't work?" Sarah asked me.

I grew quiet. "Yeah I guess."

"Well we could sit here and talk about how annoying Benny is or we could talk about how annoying school is. What classes do you have?" Sarah added quickly. Leave it to Sarah to change the topic fast. Again, I guarantee she is going to be an amazing mother someday.

"Um gym with White, biology with Greene, geography with Mr. G, Spanish with Poco, English with Wriskers, and geometry with McCall," I answered.

"Huh you got some good teachers," Sarah commented.

"WHAT!? You're taking geometry? All freshmen take algebra," Erica exploded.

"Yeah I'm some sort of mathematical genius. My middle school had to play me in extra credit in all six classes to get me to join the mathletes," I told her.

"But isn't Benny taking geometry? That's the only class you're both taking," Sarah wondered.

"Yeah Grandma called the school, told them about our situation and the school decided not to put Benny and I in the same class during the same period," I told them.

We talked for the rest of the lunch period. It felt weird cause I was the only one eating. But they didn't mind. They walked me to my next class, which was English. The rest of the day was pretty easy. I didn't see Ethan or Rory though, which made me kind of sad. But I assumed they were with Benny, and Benny was avoiding me.

School was let out and I walked home alone. About twenty feet in front of me were Benny and Ethan walking home together. I was careful to keep my distance. At one point I felt so awkward I crossed the street and walked home on the other sidewalk.

"Grandma! I'm home," I yelled as I walked in through the front door. Then I remembered she was watching Jane for the afternoon. I walked down the hallway and ditched my bag for my acoustic guitar. I went outside and sat on the bench we had. It was under this big old oak tree. I thought today would be a good day to play "Fifteen" by Taylor Swift, since it was my first day of high school and I was fifteen. My birthday's in August, so I turned fifteen before the school year began. I placed my fingers on the first chord and sang the song.

"Take a deep breath girl, take a deep breath, as you walk through the doors," I sang. And the song was over.

"Wow you've practiced," said a voice from behind me. Without looking up I could tell it was Ethan.

"Hey Ethe," I greeted. That's what I call him. He's Ethe, Benny was Benz, and Rory is Roar. "Thanks. I worked all of July on this song."

"Well it sounds pretty good. Promise me you won't forget me when you're famous some day?"

I laughed. "I promise."

He sat down next to me. "I know I didn't talk to you at school today. I'm sorry about that. But because of this fight between you and Benny, things are awkward and complicated."

"I know I know. But Benny still won't tell me what this is about. I think Grandma knows, but she wants me and Benny to fix this ourselves. Can you talk to him?"

"You think I already haven't tried?" He asked me.

I sighed. "This whole thing is stupid. I'm so sick of it. I want it to end so freaking badly."

Ethan put his arm around me as a one arm hug thing. I put my head on his shoulder. "You guys will figure it out. You know each other better than anyone else. One day you're both going to wake up and forget all about it."

I looked up at him. "Who are you and what the hell have you done with my Ethe?"

He laughed. "Shut up you."

We stayed in that position for a while. I know what you're thinking. No Ethan and I aren't dating. We've just known each other so long; we can do things like this. I didn't want him to leave, but sadly our little moment was rudely interrupted.

Benny threw open the back door. "Lindsey! Grandma needs you!" He yelled.

"For what?" I yelled back.

"I don't know! Get your butt in here and ask her yourself!"

Ethan took that as a cue. "Well I should go and look after Jane until my parents get home. Later Benny!"

Benny nodded his head and went back inside. Ethan looked at me. "Bye Miss Swift."

"Don't call me that!" I girl punched him. You know that little light playful punch girls do.

"Why? It's totally true!"

I looked down at my feet. "I'm nothing like her. Not at all. Plus I don't even have a boyfriend."

He threw his hands up as surrender. "Fine then! Goodbye Linds." He walked away.

I went back inside the house. I found Grandma sitting at the table fixing one of my pair of jeans. "Whatcha need Grandma?" I asked her.

She looked up at me with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean Lindsey? I didn't need you for anything."

I pointed at Benny sitting on the couch in the living room. "But I was talking to Ethan and then that guy said you needed me for something."

Her eyes got big and her eyebrows rose. "Oh well I didn't need you for anything. How was your first day?"

I didn't even hear her. I was already in the living room yelling at Benny.

"You asshole! What is with you against Ethan and me hanging out? Whenever we're in a room alone you flip out! And I'm sick of it!" I screamed.

"I do not flip out when you and Ethan are hanging out! What are you talking about!?" Benny yelled.

"Last week when we were over at the Morgan's. We were going to play Battleship with teams. And when Ethan and I said we were going to be a team, you flipped out and demanded that you and Ethan be a team leaving me to team up with Jane!" I fought back. I was so pissed at him you had no idea.

"Demanded? Demanded really?"

"YES REALLY!"

Grandma tried to separate us. "Okay okay I think we should calm down a bit. Take a breath and chill out."

I stormed out of the living room to my bedroom. I slammed my door shut. Tears started pouring out. I tried to stop it but I just couldn't. I grabbed a pillow and screamed off the top of my lungs into it. I threw it on the floor and saw that pic of Ethan, Rory, Benny and I. I took it down from the wall, took the backing off and got the picture out. I ripped that picture and threw it in the bottom of my trash can. The frame fell on the floor and the glass part broke. I started to pick up the pieces, but a huge piece of glass cut my wrist. I blinked and blood was everywhere. It hurt so much.

"Damn it! GRANDMA!" I yelled.

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter two. Long chapter I know, but there was just so much drama and mystery!

So now we know why Lindsey was crying on her first day of high school.

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

What do you think of Lindsey's musical talent? A lot of the songs she's going to play are Taylor Swift because they're classic songs to play on the acoustic guitar. And plus I'm a huge Swiftie.

What's going on between Lindsey and Ethan? Could they have secret crushes on each other?

So what is Benny so pissed off about? Does it have something to do with Ethan and Lindsey?

What do you think happened to Lindsey's wrist? We know a piece of glass cut it. Will she be okay?

Thank you so much for reading!

PLLMBAV


	3. Someone's Injured

A lot of things have been happening. Thanks for deciding to continue reading!

* * *

LINDSEY:

The doctor in the emergency room pulled out a small piece of glass from my cut. "You're very lucky Miss Weir. Patients I see with glass cuts usually need much more stitches," she told me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It was just the glass from a picture frame."

"Glass is glass. It's sharp. But you got a lucky break, only three stitches. For a cut that big, it sure isn't that deep." She stitched me up and wrapped a bandage around my wrist. "Elevate it, ice it, and take pain medication." She smiled at me and gave me a lollipop.

"Thanks doc." I said. I walked out of the curtain and met my grandma in the lobby of the emergency room. She ran up to me.

"Is everything okay? Did you need stitches?" She asked me quickly.

"Grandma everything is okay. Can we go? Hospitals are creepy during the day; at night they're just worse."

We left the emergency room and walked out to the car. She drove and I laid down in the back. It was eight at night. We were at the hospital for a couple hours. Leaving Benny home alone.

"I wonder what damage Benny did to the house," I mumbled.

"I was just texting him, he said everything was perfectly fine."

_Yeah right,_ I thought, _he probably invited Ethan and Rory over and is currently throwing a party._

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew we were home. Hospital is about a one hour drive. I climbed out of the station wagon and up the front porch steps. It was cold so I was excited to get inside where it was warm. Until I saw Benny on the couch in the living room. I walked past him and went into the kitchen. I was starving.

Benny was standing in the entryway to the kitchen. "So how was it?"

I slowly bit into an apple, thinking this was some sort of trap. "Good, I got stitches!" I said that in a fake excited tone.

"Okay," he said as he left.

_That's it? No how much blood did you lose? No how long do you have to wear that bandage? No emotion. He didn't care. He just did that to cause Grandma told him to ask._

I picked up my apple and went down the hall to my room. It looked exactly as I had left it. Frame on the floor, glass everywhere. I went back to the kitchen and grabbed the broom and dustpan. I swept up every piece of glass. I vacuumed the area to pick up little pieces. I was about to empty the vacuum and dustpan in my trash, but then I saw the picture. I took the ripped up picture and shoved it in a desk drawer.

I heard a voice from behind me. "What was that?"

"Shut up Benny," I whispered.

"What was that?" Benny repeated.

I lost it. "I said shut up Benny! Mind your own damn business. It's your fault for this cut!"

He stepped into my room. "My fault? My fault how?"

"You made me so pissed I couldn't control it and I lost it and that thing I threw in my drawer was the picture of all of us from when we were younger!" It was hard to say that while holding back tears.

Grandma came into the room. "Okay calm down guys. It's been a long day. Let's go to bed, get some sleep and wake up tomorrow and start over." She pushed Benny out of the room and closed the door. She turned to me.

"Are you okay?"

I started crying like crazy. "No. I'm so freaking sick of this fight! I want it over! But Benny won't even tell me what the hell the fight is about!"

She put her arms around me and hugged. "Benny's not mad. He just thinks he mad. But he's not."

"Do you know?"

I felt her nod her head.

"Can you tell me?"

I felt her shook her head. I loosened out of the hug.

"Well how is that going to help us, Grandma!? Benny not's going to tell me, you're not going to tell me! I am so confused but people won't tell me what I need to know to make that confusion go away!"

She hugged me again. "I can give you a hint. It involves one of Benny's friends."

"Which friend cause you know he's Mr. Popular," I snapped.

"That's all I can tell you. Now get some sleep," she said as she left my room. I just ditched my skinny jeans for a pair of sweatpants and climbed into bed. And I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

BENNY:

I was standing in the doorway of my room. I knew Grandma was in there talking to Lindsey, but I had no idea what about. I saw Grandma walk out of Lindsey's room.

"Did you tell her?" I mumbled, but loud enough for her to barely hear it.

She came over to me. "I gave her a hint. But I didn't tell her the whole reason. But just so you know Benny, your baby sister is in there crying because of this fight. You need to think about it. Is that really a good reason for all of this?" And she left and went to her room.

I slammed my bedroom door shut and laid down on my bed. I heard my phone go off. Ethan was calling me.

"What do you want E?"

"How's Lindsey?" He sounded like he was freaking out.

"Calm down dude. Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Her phone's off," he told me.

"Well I guess you'll find out tomorrow," I snapped.

"Are you mad at me too?" he asked.

"A little," I mumbled.

"What did I do?"

"I can't tell you," I mumbled.

"You're mad at your best friend and you won't tell him why?"

"I want to tell you but I can't!"

"Wow. Get yourself together dude," he said before he hung up.

_What have I done,_ I thought.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter three!

Sounds like Lindsey is going to be okay. Just a minor cut.

Soo a couple of things for you to think about:

Do you think Benny really cared about Lindsey when she came home? Or did Grandma make him ask her if she was okay?

What about the picture? Remember this was a picture of the boys when they were nine and Lindsey was eight.

Who do you think is the "friend"?

Will Grandma help end the fight? She gave Lindsey a hint today, maybe the full truth later? But why won't she tell her?

And why is Benny mad at Ethan? What did his best friend do to him? Could it be related to why Benny is mad at Lindsey?

Thank for reading! Please continue!

PLLMBAV


	4. Second Day

So we got a little bit more information in that last chapter. Thanks for continuing!

* * *

LINDSEY:

I woke up the next morning before my alarm clock went off. My stomach hurt like crazy considering I slept on my back. I decided to use this extra time to take a longer shower. I grabbed my robe and tiptoed down the hall, carefully so I don't wake anyone. As I undressed, I noticed a red spot in my underwear.

_That's just great,_ I thought, _but at least it explains why I was so dramatic yesterday._

I stood under the hot water thinking about everything yesterday. How I had planned to make up with Benny, but because of his attitude, I couldn't do it and I cried on my way to school. How Sarah and Erica sat and ate, well I ate, lunch with me. How I came home and played my guitar and Ethan was listening. How Benny had yelled at me to come inside saying that Grandma needed me. How I had yelled at Benny, ripped up a picture and cut my wrist on a piece of glass. How Benny had talked to me last night when I came home from the hospital, and how he reacted when I shoved the picture in my drawer. How Grandma had talked to me last night.

_I don't get it. I talked to everyone except Rory. Who is this friend Grandma mentioned?_

I got out of the shower and got myself ready. I opened the bathroom door expecting to see Benny standing there. But I didn't. I walked to my room and saw Benny sitting at my desk holding the ripped up picture.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked and snapped at the same time.

He laughed. "Really? You ripped up this picture? You were so pissed off last night I'm surprised you didn't do worse."

"I did," I said as I showed him my wrist, which was bandaged up.

He put the picture back in the drawer and stood up. "Look, I need to know what you and Grandma were talking about last night."

"No you don't. "

"Uh yes I do. If it was about me, I have every right to know."

"It wasn't about you," I sneered.

"Then what was it about?" he demanded.

"Grandma suspected that the whole reason I was so dramatic yesterday was because I was about to start my period. She was asking me if I had enough pads and if I wanted to try tampons," I told him. Sure it was a lie, but I have a very good poker face so he wouldn't know that.

He shook his head. "That's not what you were talking about."

"Yes it was, you wanna ask Grandma? That's what she'll tell you." I pointed to the doorway, signaling him to leave and ask her.

He came close to me. We were face to face. He leaned down to my ear. "You're bluffing," he whispered. He left my room and slammed the door. I heard my computer beeping. It was Ethan, requesting a video chat.

"Morning Ethe," I greeted. To show everything was okay I smiled too.

"How's your wrist?" he asked.

I remembered that Ethan was out front and saw Grandma and I get in the car and drive to the hospital. "It's good. Three stitches." I showed him my bandaged wrist.

"Ouch! So what exactly did you cut it on?"

I panicked. "Um, a picture frame fell and the glass part broke and I tried to clean it up and a piece cut me."

"I was worried. I tried calling you last night."

"Sorry I left my phone at home. The battery died."

"I had to call Benny. He wouldn't tell me anything."

I laughed. "Of course."

"But guess what? He's mad at me too. Won't tell me why."

_Benny mad at Ethan? What the hell did Ethan do? _

"Now you understand my frustration for the past year."

"Past year? Damn, I stayed awake last night trying to figure out what I did. How did you survive a whole year?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have to finish getting ready. See you at school."

"Wanna walk together?" he asked me.

"Sure. I'll meet you out front in twenty." I ended the video chat and finished getting ready.

* * *

BENNY:

I was eating cereal when Lindsey came into the kitchen.

"Grandma! I'm leaving for school. I'm walking with Ethan," she said.

I looked at her. "Ethan and I always walk to school together."

She came close to me so we were face to face. She leaned down to my ear. "Well since you're mad at him I guess you aren't walking today," she whispered.

I pushed her away and she left. Grandma came into the room. "You're mad at Ethan too? Benny this has gone too far."

"I can't talk about this Grandma, I'm going to be late," I said. I swung my backpack on my shoulder, put my dishes in the sink and left the house. About twenty feet in front of me were Ethan and Lindsey walking together. I could hear them laughing.

_What were they talking about?_

* * *

And that's the end of chapter four!

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

What is the reason Benny is mad at Lindsey? Thanks to Grandma we know it's a person. Who could it be?

Why did Benny have to know what Lindsey and Grandma talked about? Could he read Lindsey's poker face? When he said "You're bluffing" was it because he knew she was bluffing? Or did he just say that as a comeback?

What did Ethan do to get Benny mad at him?

And what were Ethan and Lindsey talking about on their walk to school? Why were they laughing?

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, I love reviews from people who read my work. I will get back to you I promise!

Thank you! I love you!

PLLMBAV


	5. He's Not Sick

Wow there's a bunch of things happening! So dramatic! Thanks for continuing.

* * *

LINDSEY:

I walked in through the doors of Whitechapel with Ethan. We were laughing the whole time. He asked me about my teachers and classes and we just laughed at how weird they are. It was probably the most fun I've had in a year, even if it was just a twenty minute walk to school.

_I can always count on Ethan to cheer me up,_ I thought.

We ran into our vampire friends on the way to my locker.

Rory came up to me and put an arm around me. "Sorry I didn't talk to you yesterday," he said in a sad voice.

"It's okay Roar, you were with Benny. Speaking of which," I said as I pointed to the door. Benny walked in and walked right by us. I couldn't even tell if he looked.

Sarah went into mom mode again. "How's your wrist?"

I held up my wrist. "Gross looking. I needed three stitches, and it has to be wrapped for two weeks. I go back in a month to get the stitches out."

"Ew," Erica said. "Did you lose a lot of blood?"

"I don't feel comfortable talking about my blood in front of a bunch of vampires," I admitted.

"We fed last night," Rory told me, "we're safe."

"I did lose some blood, but not enough to get donor blood. The thought of other people's blood in my body just creeps me out. I have no idea how you guys can be vampires," I rambled.

Erica shrugged her shoulders. "Ya get used to it."

The bell rang and we all went off in opposite directions to first period. I walked past Benny's locker. He didn't even look at me.

Gym class wasn't bad for first period. It wasn't hot which was good. I hate the heat. We played tennis which I'm amazingly good at. We did doubles, and I thought it would be fun until I found out who my partner was. Stephanie, head of the cheer squad. She didn't take gym in her first years of high school so she has to take it in her last years of high school. Or else she won't graduate. I've heard her complain about this all day yesterday.

Stephanie and I did pretty good. We won against every team we played against. After we finished changing into our school clothes, Stephanie came up to me.

"You know, we could use someone with your coordination on the squad. I know tryouts were yesterday, but I could work something out," she told me.

"No thanks. I don't dance. Or cheer. Or shake pompoms."

"But you do look good in a mini skirt and short shorts." She handed me a business card. "Call me if you change your mind," she said as she walked off.

_Princess has her own business card? _I thought. _Wow._

The rest of the day was good. Little homework. No Benny at all. I walked home with Ethan. I told him about Stephanie with the whole wanting me on the squad thing.

"Should I do it?" I asked him.

"Yeah you should do it! Think about it, you could make some new friends. Maybe even get a chance to date a jock. Plus I think you would look good in one of those cheer uniforms."

"Yeah I'm going to have to stop you there Mr. Smooth," I told him.

"I'm just saying."

"Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow!" I told him as I went inside.

"Grandma! I'm home!" I shouted as I walked in through the door.

_Huh I'm definitely loud enough to be a cheerleader. _

"Shh Benny's in his room sleeping," Grandma told me.

_Sleeping… School just got out. There's no way he got home before me._

"Why is Benny asleep in his room?" I questioned. She handed me a bowl of soup.

"He called during first period. Said he wasn't feeling well. Can you take that to him?"

I looked at the bowl of soup. "Grandma, Benny and I can't be in a room together without fighting. Add a bowl of hot soup to the equation, what do you think is going to happen?"

She looked at me. "Maybe Benny will see you take it to him, realize you care about him, and stop the feud."

The room was quiet for two minutes. "God you're probably right. Let's hope."

I took the bowl to Benny's room. He was at his desk probably doing homework. I knocked on the partly open door. He came over and opened it.

"What is that?" He asked me.

"Were you talking me? If you were I think its chicken noodle," I said as I handed him the bowl. "Grandma wanted me to bring that to you to help you feel better." I put air quotes around the words feel better.

Benny ate some of the soup. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You faked being sick so you could come home so you wouldn't have to face me or Ethan. By the way what did he do to you?"

"The same thing you did to me." He mumbled. He ate some more soup.

"And what did I do to you?"

He ran past me to the bathroom. I followed him. He shut the door in my face and locked it. I heard him gagging and then I heard the toilet flush.

"Oh very convincing Benny!" I shouted. I went back to the living room and turned on the tv. An interview with Taylor Swift was on. Grandma entered the room.

"Did you give him the soup?"

I nodded. "Yep, he took a couple bites, and then went to the bathroom and threw up." Again I did air quotes. This time around the words threw up.

"What?" Grandma asked me. She turned around and started walking down the hall. I jumped off the couch.

"Grandma wait! Are you seriously falling for Benny's illness? He's faking."

"No he's not; when he got home I took his temperature. It was 102 degrees," she informed me.

"There are a lot of ways to fake a fever," I informed her.

"Why would Benny fake an illness?" She asked me. She turned around and walked down the hallway.

_I don't know! It's Benny!_

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 5! God I think I'm getting addicted to my own story… Review and tell me if you're getting addicted to reading my story.

And we know what Ethan and Lindsey were talking about this morning. Classic teacher jokes.

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

So could Lindsey be trying to take Benny's friends away from him? She was hanging out with all of them this morning. Is this maybe, oh I don't know, REVENGE!?

What's up with Stephanie? Why would she want Lindsey on the cheer team? Is this for real or is this one of Stephanie's pranks? And will Lindsey call Stephanie and try out for the team?

What about Benny's "illness"? Did he fake throw up and fake a fever? Did he fool Grandma? Or is he really sick?

Thank you for reading! Review, review, review! I love hearing from you guys.

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	6. Yep He's Sick

So I'm going to start skipping ahead in time. This chapter happens about three days later. Thanks for continuing.

* * *

LINDSEY:

_Ugh I am so tired. I couldn't sleep all night because Benny was throwing up about every hour. Yep he's really sick. And I thought I would enjoy these days at school when he wasn't there, but I'm so freaking tired. I can't take it anymore._

I climbed out of bed ready to yell at Benny. So what if it was three in the morning? Today is the first Friday of the school year. And I have my audition for the cheer squad. Yes I decided to take it. But I'm not going to make the team if Benny doesn't stop. Grandma wasn't at home. She had to leave to go to a magic convention or something, so it was just me and Benny for a couple days. Surprised the house is still standing? I am too.

I knocked on the bathroom door. "Benny stop vomiting! I can't sleep!"

"You think I can control this?" I heard him say from the other side of the door.

"Here's an idea. Stop. Eating!"

He threw up again. "Don't mention food or eating, it makes it worse."

_I feel bad for him. Did I just say that?_

Even though Benny and I were in a fight, he was really sick. And he was going to stay sick if he doesn't at least try to get better. Even though I am very pissed at him, I was going to help him. I went into the kitchen and made him dry toast and honey tea. What? I can be nice when I wanna be. Benny came into the kitchen. He looked awful.

"Feel any better?" I asked him, in a kind voice.

He sat down at the table. "No not really."

I put the toast and tea in front of him.

He looked at it. "What is this? What did you do?"

"Nothing. Helping you get better will help me. If I can get you to stop, I can sleep through the night again."

His face got pale and he looked like he was going to throw up again. I ran to his room and grabbed the trash can we use if one of us throws up. I came back into the kitchen and his head was in his hands.

"Benny?"

"Thanks for the toast and tea. But it's not going to work," he mumbled.

I sat down next to him. "I know we're fighting right now. And when we fight I love watching you suffer. But I can't take it anymore. Please let me help."

He sat there in silence. I put the trash can on the ground and walked away. I went back in my room, but I didn't get in bed. I was tired. I heard the toilet flush. I called Ethan. It kept ringing and ringing.

"Hello?" said a very sleepy Ethan.

_Aww he's so cute when he's half asleep. Did I just say that? I must be more tired than I thought._

"Hey Ethe," I said softly.

"Linds… Why are you calling me so early?"

"Can you please come over?" I asked him.

"Uhhh," he hesitated.

"It's for Benny," I added quickly. "He's been puking his guts out all night. I haven't gotten any sleep. I keep trying to help him, but he won't let me. Can you pretty please come over and help?" I practically begged him.

"In case you forgot, we're in a fight too," he reminded me.

"I know you and Benny are in a fight still. But he's miserable and I hate seeing him like this. Please?"

The line got quiet. "Fine I'll be over there in five."

"Thank you! I love you," I said before I hang up. And I didn't mean it the way you think. I do not have a thing for Ethan.

I knocked on the bathroom door. "Benny? Ethan's coming over. He's going to try to help too."

Ethan rang the doorbell. He was in his pajamas and had a bag.

"What's in the bag?" I asked him.

"My mom packed some medicine that she thinks will help. She said to call her if we need anything."

"Your mom rocks," I said. He laughed.

"So where is he?" he asked me.

I pointed to the hallway. Ethan picked up the bag and went to the hall. I was so tired I couldn't stand. Ethan came back out.

"Okay you go to bed," he told me. He even guided my sleepy body to my bedroom.

"No, I want to help." I tried to fight him but I didn't get very far. "I'm fine."

"No you've been up all night; you've done all you can. I'll take care of the rest. Good night."

I did as I was told and climbed into bed.

* * *

BENNY:

_God I am so sick._

I heard a knock on the bathroom door. Then I heard a voice. "It's Ethan. I have some things I think will help."

I forced myself to get off the bathroom floor and walked over to the door. I unlocked it and opened it. I saw Ethan in his pajamas holding a bag.

"Dude what's in the bag?" I asked him.

"Things my mom packed. Here." He handed me a pill.

"What is this?"

"I don't know. My mom told me to give you one as soon as I could. Guess it makes the nausea go away so you are at least able to eat something."

I almost threw up because he mentioned eating. I took a cup of water and took the pill.

"How long has it been since you last threw up?" Ethan asked me.

"I don't know. About ten minutes."

"You're safe." He grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hallway into the living room. He sat me down on the couch.

"Lindsey's in bed trying to sleep. So I thought I could hang out with you for a couple of hours?" he told me. I nodded. We watched Jacuzzi Time Machine. When the movie was over it was like five in the morning. Ethan grabbed my arm again and dragged me into the kitchen.

"Okay I think the medicine has done its job. You should be able to eat now." He put the piece of toast that Lindsey made for me in front of me. I looked at it, picked it up, and started to eat it. He left the room and when he came back I had eaten both pieces of toast and was lying on the couch. Ethan came over to me and placed a blanket on me.

"Lindsey's passed out," he whispered. "Get some sleep."

_That is all I remember._

* * *

So that's the end of chapter six. Kind of a sweet and easy chapter. I love this one!

So Benny really was sick. Apparently he's been sick for the past couple of days.

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

How has the house remained standing if Lindsey and a very sick Benny were left home alone?

What about when Lindsey tried to help Benny? Do you think she really loves and cares for Benny? Do you think she wants this fight over with more than anyone?

How sweet was it that Ethan came over? Was it to help his best friend, even though they were fighting too? Or was it because he might have a thing for Lindsey and he hates watching her go through this alone?

Do you think Ethan and Lindsey are going to be sick next?

Thanks for reading! Please review!

PLLMBAV


	7. Is It Over?

Thanks so much for deciding to continue!

* * *

LINDSEY:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. Funny how they play Party in the USA when Whitechapel's in Canada…

Anyway I thought it was just a normal morning. Until I remembered about Benny. I jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to the living room. I saw Benny passed out and snoring on the couch.

"Ethan!" I whisper yelled. I walked into kitchen and found him resting his head on the table. I lightly tapped him. He sat straight up.

"What!?"

I screamed and jumped back. He came over to me and put a hand over my mouth.

"Shh! Do you want to wake him?" Ethan asked me. I shook my head. He removed his hand.

"Sorry but you scared me! Were you sleeping?"

"I was, yeah."

"Sorry," I squeaked. "So, uh, what, uh, did yall do last night?"

Ethan started the coffee maker. "After I sent you to bed, I gave him a little pill that helps end nausea. We came out on the couch, watched Jacuzzi Time Machine, I dragged him into the kitchen, put the toast that you made for him in front of him, went to go check on you, came back and the toast was gone and Benny was asleep on the couch."

"Wow sounds like you guys had a fun early morning. Are you calling in sick today?"

"Nah are you?"

I nodded. "I am so tired."

"Well maybe this will help?" He poured whatever coffee was in the coffee maker into a mug and gave it to me. I sniffed it.

"Is this black?"

"Yep. Your favorite."

I drank some of it. It tasted so good.

"Wait, don't you have that tryout thingy today?"

I face palmed myself. "Damn it! No I totally forgot. It's after school."

"How about this, you stay home with Benny, I'll go to school. Rory can flash me here the second school gets out, pick you up and flash you back to the school in time for your tryout?" Ethan suggested. I thought about it.

"Are you sure Rory can do that?"

He laughed. "Please, Rory would do anything for you. You know that right?"

"Good point. You better start getting ready," I warned him.

"Okay, I'm going to go back home and get ready. I'll be back as soon as school gets out. Don't hurt him."

"Oh I'm not even going to touch him! I don't want to be sick next," I assured him.

Ethan left and I finished my coffee. Benny was still asleep on the couch. I went to my room and put some clean clothes on. I didn't want to wake Benny so I put in a Bring It On movie into my laptop. Thought this movie would help me get into the cheerleading mode. The movie had ended when I heard the toilet flush again. Thinking Benny got sick again, I went to the doorway to my bedroom. Benny walked out of the bathroom.

"Throw up again?" I asked him.

"No."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

I walked past him to the kitchen and made him some toast. I took a plate of toast and a glass of apple juice out to Benny, who was lying on the couch watching tv.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he wondered.

"Um I thought we went over this. I hate watching you suffer and by helping you I'm helping myself. Ring a bell?"

"But when we fight you love watching me suffer. And how is you skipping the first Friday of the school year helping you?"

I stood there quietly. "I'll, um, be in my room. If you need anything." I left the room.

_Why am I being nice to Benny? After the way he's treated me for the past year. I should let him continue to suffer and not bother to help him._ _But this might end things between us… and that's what I want._

Benny fell back asleep and I passed out on my bed. Around twoish I woke up and started getting ready, that way when Ethan got here at two thirty, I could leave. Sure enough, at two thirty, Ethan walked through my front door.

"Rory's outside ready to go. I'll stay here until you come back. Good luck!"

He hugged me and I left. Rory was outside texting.

"Let's go." I jumped on his back holding on. I've never done this before so I'm kind of scared.

"Ready," he asked me. I nodded. "Hold on."

I screamed the whole way.

* * *

BENNY:

I woke up and I didn't see anyone.

"Lindsey?" I called. Ethan came into the living room. "Lindsey, this fever must be bad. You look like Ethan."

"I am Ethan, idiot," he answered. He hit me in the leg with a pillow.

"Haha ow."

"She should be back any minute," he mumbled. I swear as soon as he said that, Lindsey walked in through the door.

"Guess who epically failed at her tryout!? This girl!" she sang.

"And you're happy about that?" I scoffed.

"Yeah, I mean it was just gonna burn up my spare time. Cheer's not going to help me in life. It's not what I want to do."

I had to pee really badly, plus I could sense Lindsey wanted to talk to Ethan in private.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Going to throw up again?" Lindsey asked me.

"I think I'm done throwing up," I commented.

"Can never be too sure." Ethan added.

* * *

LINDSEY:

Benny left to go to the bathroom, leaving Ethan and I alone in the living room.

"How was it?"

"Pretty easy. Shortly after you left, he woke up saying he was thirsty. I brought him a glass of water, he drank all of it, and went back to sleep. Stayed asleep til you came home. I just sat at the kitchen table and worked on homework.

"Damn that does sound easy. You're magical," I teased.

"No that pill I gave him at three in the morning is magical."

"True. Now get out! Go home, associate with your family. Whatever you do over there." I led him to the front door.

"Are you going to need me again tonight?"

"I don't think so."

Ethan left and I went to my room to work on my homework.

_Hopefully I will be able to sleep through the night…_

* * *

And that's the end of chapter seven!

So looks like Lindsey won't be on the cheer team. Are you happy about that? Or disappointed?

And yaaaaaay for Ethan! He saved the day with a magical pill…

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

Why is Lindsey being so nice to Benny still? She seems unsure…

And could this illness be good? Could it help resolve Benny and Lindsey's fight?

And what do you think this fight is still about?

Thank you for reading!

PLLMBAV


	8. Lots of Tears

So this chapter takes place the Monday after. So it skips ahead a couple of days. Thank you for deciding to continue!

* * *

LINDSEY:

_Monday, back to school._

I woke up to my alarm clock. Second week of school and I already was sick of it. But not as sick as Benny has been. He's almost better. Going back to school tomorrow. Lucky him.

I got ready for school and walked by myself. I walked through the doors of Whitechapel and was greeted by non-other than Ethan, Rory, Sarah, and Erica. Because Benny was sick, they have been hanging out with me.

"Hey Linds, I didn't know Benny was coming to school today," Erica whispered in my ear.

I turned around and saw Benny walk in through the doors. "I didn't either," I mumbled.

Benny walked past us and went to his locker. I followed him. "Hey bro! I didn't think you were coming to school today. I thought you were coming back tomorrow."

He turned and looked at me. He seemed pissed. "Don't hey bro me. I'm still mad at you. Helping me while I was sick didn't change anything," he said all this in a quiet low voice.

"So are you still mad at Ethan?" I asked him. Sure enough Ethan walked over as soon as I asked that, making Benny ignore me.

"Hey Benny," Ethan said, "feeling better?"

"Much. Thanks for coming over and helping." Benny said that as if Ethan had saved his life.

"So, uh, are you still mad at me?" Ethan asked him.

"Nah I'm kinda over it. Friends?" Benny stuck out his hand. Ethan stick out his and they did their little bromance hug.

"Wait wait wait, so if you're no longer mad at him, why are you still mad at me?" I was so confused.

"Yeah why were you mad at me?" Ethan asked.

"I'll tell you later, both reasons are similar. I don't want to tell you in front of her." He gestured to me.

"Oh hell no, I am so out of here!"

I turned around and quickly walked down the hall and disappeared into the girl's bathroom. I felt tears coming.

Sarah saw me. "Lindsey? What's wrong?" She followed me in.

* * *

BENNY:

I was sitting at a table with Ethan during lunch. Rory was behind the school eating his lunch and the girls were with Lindsey. At least I assumed.

"So you wanna tell me why now?" Ethan had been begging me all morning to tell him.

"Fine." I sat next to him so I leaned over and whispered the reason in his ear.

"Dude seriously!?" Ethan practically jumped out of his seat. I was worried he would make a scene. "That's the damn reason? Is that the freaking reason you've been mad at Lindsey too?"

I nodded.

"That's crazy."

"Promise me you won't tell her. Or anybody," I begged him.

"Dude I don't know-"

"Promise. Me," I interrupted him. "Please."

"Fine. I promise I won't tell her. And I promise I won't do anything with Lindsey that's going to fuel your fire."

"Thank you."

* * *

LINDSEY:

I was in a stall in the girl's bathroom crying all morning. Yep I ditched my morning classes. Badass? Nah I just didn't feel good. Sarah entered the bathroom during lunch. I knew Erica was with her.

"Lindsey? Are you still in here? Are you okay?" Erica called out.

I opened the stall door and came out. I went over to the sink and splashed cold water on my face.

"You should eat something," Sarah told me. She handed me a banana. I took it from her and smiled.

"Want to explain to us what's going on? Is it a boy?" Erica asked me.

"Oh it's about a boy. But it's the boy I'm related to. He forgave and thanked Ethan. But he's still pissed at me, and he said that what I did won't help. He probably told Ethan the reason. He should at least thank me; I helped save his sick ass too. I was the one who called Ethan." I was crying as I was saying this.

Sarah grabbed my wrist. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"Yeah where are we going?" Erica asked.

"We are going to find Ethan. Maybe he can help clear this up. Why would Ethan keep a secret from you?"

We walked all over campus looking for him. We found him in the cafeteria hanging out with Benny.

"God damn it," I mumbled.

"I'll go get him," Sarah said. She did it so fast too. Like snap my fingers fast. Before I could say anything she was already walking out with Ethan.

"Ethan, Lindsey has some questions for you," Erica announced.

Ethan looked at me with a concerned look on his face. He obviously noticed I had been crying from my red eyes and tear stains on my face.

"I need to know what Benny's reason was for him being mad at you." I was so serious.

He sighed. "Sorry Linds, I promised Benny I wouldn't tell anyone."

I took a deep breath. "So, you can't even tell me? This is information that could save my relationship with Benny! I want this fight to end more than anything! Please? I'm begging you!"

"I'm sorry. I should go before Benny sees us."

I was shocked. "So what? You can't even be seen with me? Are you for freaking real?"

"I'm sorry."

I started crying again. I turned around so he couldn't see me. "You know what! Forget about it. You obviously care about your best friend and his stupid secrets more than me. Just go."

"Lindsey-"

"JUST GO!" I interrupted him. I heard the cafeteria door open and his footsteps leaving. Sarah came up behind me and gave me a hug. Erica put her hand on my shoulder.

"I can't take it anymore. I'm out of here." I went to my locker and got my bag out.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Sarah asked me.

"I don't feel good. I'm going home." I left Whitechapel and walked home. Crying the whole way. I walked in through the door and saw my grandma. I wiped away my tears.

"Grandma? What are you doing home so soon?"

"I said I'd be back Monday. What's wrong? Why aren't you in school?" She was speaking so softly it made me cry more. I ran into her arms.

"I didn't feel good," I whispered in her ear.

"Are you getting whatever virus Benny had?" she whispered back.

"No I'm just sick of whatever the hell is going on between me and Benny. He forgave Ethan and then told Ethan why he was mad. I asked Ethan if he'd tell me, but he refused. We got in a huge fight! And it's hard to get in a fight with Ethan."

"Go lay down in bed. I'll bake some chocolate chip cookies." Grandma let go of the hug. I ran to my room. When I saw my bed I jumped on it and started crying.

_I can't do it… I just can't do it._

I ran down the hall to the bathroom. I grabbed my broken razor and ran back to my room. I heard my grandma coming so I hid the razor under my pillow. I lay back down on my bed.

"I brought you some cookies. I'll just leave them on your desk." I heard her set a plate down and leave my room. I heard the front door, followed by Benny's voice.

"Grandma I'm home! Ethan and I made up today," I overheard him say.

I got up and slammed my door. I picked up the razor and removed the bandage from my wrist. I took the blade out of the razor and held it to my wrist, right below my cut from the picture frame.

_The one on my wrist now is for Benny. This new one is for you, Ethan._

I swiped the blade across my wrist.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter eight. Long and sad chapter I know. I cried while writing this. Review and tell me if you cried.

So Benny and Ethan made up, yay! Ethan and Lindsey got in a huge fight.

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

Why won't Benny forgive Lindsey? She helped him while he was sick… Why would he only forgive Ethan?

What was the reason? Review and tell me what you think… Something to do with Lindsey…

How amazing are Sarah and Erica caring for Lindsey like that? I love them.

Do you think Ethan cares about Benny more than Lindsey? Why?

What did you think of Ethan and Lindsey's fight? Will they make up?

What did you think of Lindsey's doing at the end? How did you react?

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	9. What Just Happened?

I know my last chapter was super sad. I'm sorry if it made you cry… But thanks for continuing to read. I don't think it will get emotional again.

* * *

LINDSEY:

I was banging my fist on the bathroom door. "Benny, hurry up in there!"

"What's the rush, Princess?" I overheard him say from the other side of the door.

"I'm about to pee my pants dude!" I yelled. I was so dehydrated from all that crying yesterday; I drank, like, three glasses of water before I went to bed.

"I think there's a tree out back that needs to be watered," he smart mouthed.

_Oh hell no!_

I went back into my bedroom. Grandma said I could stay home from school today. I got my guitar out of my closet, which is where I store it, and set it on my bed.

_Today I am going to play you all day because I will have the whole house to myself. Grandma has to go shopping for more magic stuff and Benny has school._

I heard Benny leave the bathroom and ran down the hall.

* * *

BENNY:

I walked down the hall and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hey what was with all that yelling and knocking?" Grandma asked me.

"I was in the bathroom getting ready, and Lindsey came knocking on the door and started yelling at me. I'm totally innocent," I told her. Lindsey came out in the kitchen in her pajamas. I knew why she was staying home today.

"Did you make it?" I asked her.

"Shut up," she snapped. "Grandma, we need another bathroom."

I laughed. "We don't need another bathroom! You need to stop drinking your weight in water."

She ignored me. "Look, there are three people living in this house. Four when Dad's in town before he leaves to go on another business trip. What do you think?"

Grandma thought it over. "Well it's definitely a question I have talked about with your father before. You two are teenagers now and you need your own space and privacy. I'll call your dad tonight and talk to him about it."

Grandma turned around and my sister threw her fists in the air. Lindsey looked at me and mouthed what.

"I have to go. I'm going to be late." I grabbed my bag and left the house.

"Have a good day Benny!" Grandma told me.

* * *

LINDSEY:

Benny left for school, and Grandma was leaving any moment.

"So it's a good idea right?" I asked her.

"It is a good idea, but we don't really have the money to build another bathroom. It would be nice for the boys to have their own bathroom and us girls to have our own bathroom. We could probably build it off of the end of the hallway. But like I said I have to talk to your dad first. Got it?"

I nodded.

"Good now I better leave to go do my shopping. Sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure."

Grandma came over and gave me a hug. "It will all work out honey. I promise."

Grandma left and I went up to my room to practice. I thought I would start out with Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor, but add my own little twist to it. I put my fingers on the first chord and began to strum.

"E looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see, that I want and I'm needing, everything that we could be."

I got through the whole song.

_Okay Linds, I'll just say it. You may have a crush on Ethan Morgan. _

I smiled just by thinking his name. I heard a knock on the door. I put my guitar down and walked to the front door. I looked through the peephole and saw Ethan standing on my porch. I hesitated, but answered the door.

"Ethan?"

"I was about to leave for school when I ran into Benny. He said you were staying home today because of what happened yesterday. I just want you to know I am so sorry about everything and you have every right to be pissed at me."

"That's the problem," I admitted. "I can't stay pissed at you."

"Can you forgive me?" he asked.

I was thinking of saying yes but my body had another idea. I did something I never thought I would do. I kissed Ethan Morgan. As soon as I realized what I had done, I jumped back and slapped my hand against my mouth. Ethan was totally shocked. I stopped breathing.

"Did you just-"

"I think so!"

"But why? How?"

"I am so sorry!"

Ethan must have noticed how scared I was. "It's okay. It's not the first time that's happened."

"You should probably go before you're late," I told him. He nodded and turned around to leave. I watched him walk off then back inside the house. I slammed the door. At first I was so mad at myself because I just did that. But then I realized something that took that anger away and made me smile.

_I have a crush on Ethan Morgan._

* * *

And that's the end of chapter nine! Total shocker right? I love this chapter!

So I hope this happy chapter will make you forgive me for making you cry last chapter…

So a couple things for you to think about:

Will they get another bathroom? Will their dad come home from a business trip soon?

How sweet was it of Ethan to come over and apologize to Lindsey? Did you smile when she said "I can't stay pissed at you"?

And what about that kiss? What are your opinions about it? Please tell me!

What waits for Ethan and Lindsey? Will they start dating? Or will they forget about it? Will they tell anyone?

Thank you for reading!

PLLMBAV


	10. Ethan's Confession

Okay so this next chapter is going to be different. It's going to be Ethan's point of view and it's going to be pretty short. Thanks for continuing!

* * *

ETHAN:

_I think I got to Whitechapel faster than humanly possible. There's Rory!_

I saw Rory at his locker and walked over there. I had to tell him what happened.

"Rory, I need your help with something."

"Sure Ethan, whatcha need?"

"I kissed Lindsey."

His jaw dropped and his eyes got big. "Lindsey? As is Mini Taylor Swift Lindsey? As in related to Benny Lindsey? As in childhood friend Lindsey?" He started asking all these stupid questions. I put my hand over his mouth to get him to shut up.

"Yes, I kissed Lindsey Weir," I whispered to him. "Actually she made the move."

"Lindsey made the first move? I find that hard to believe."

"Well believe it!" I snapped. "What do I do?"

He got quiet for a little bit. "Okay, do you have any feelings for her?"

"Yes," I added quickly.

"Then everything is okay! Wait did you say yes?"

I nodded slowly.

"Dude! You're screwed!"

"Thanks for the support Rory," I said sarcastically.

"So like, what's going to happen? Are you going to tell Benny?"

"No I'm not going to tell Benny! He'll kill Lindsey. And maybe me."

"So are you and Lindsey, like, a thing now?"

"I don't know dude. We kissed and I left."

The bell rang to go to class.

"I think you should talk about this with Lindsey. Since it only involves you guys. Later Ethan. Good luck!" Rory turned around and was getting ready to leave.

"Rory wait," I said as I grabbed his arm, "Promise me you won't say any word of this to anyone. Got it?"

He nodded and I let go of his arm. I walked to my first period and got through the school day. But I couldn't concentrate in any of my classes.

_I shouldn't have left her. She's probably at home freaking out._

* * *

And that's the end of chapter ten. Hey look a rhyme!

So a short chapter, I know.

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

Why do you think Ethan told Rory? Was it because Rory was the first person Ethan saw? Should we trust Rory?

OOOOO Ethan has a thing for Lindsey! Will he admit it? Will she admit hers?

How do you think Lindsey and Ethan are going to handle this? Will they just forget about it?

How do you think Lindsey is reacting? Remember she's home alone. Is she freaking out?

Thank you for reading!

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	11. Lindsey's Confession

Thanks for continuing!

* * *

LINDSEY:

I was freaking out all morning. I had to tell someone, and that someone was Sarah. I paced back and forth in my room staring at the clock. Finally 2:30 came around and I knew that Sarah and Erica would be out of there the minute school got out. I grabbed my phone and called Sarah.

"Sarah!"

"Lindsey? What's wrong?"

"I did something this morning that I want to regret and forget about but I can't regret it or forget it!" I rambled. "Is Erica there? Put me on speakerphone I have something to tell the both of you."

"Okay hold on," Sarah told me. "Okay you're on speakerphone. Erica can also hear you."

"Where are you guys?"

"In the middle of the forest. We're feeding. No one can hear you except me and Sarah," I heard Erica say.

"I KISSED ETHAN!" I screamed.

"WHAT!?" they answered in unison.

"I don't know what happened," I admitted. "He came over this morning to apologize for yesterday. I was about to forgive him when I just went for it. I've been freaking out all day."

"I would be freaking out too," Erica said.

"Take a deep breath," Sarah told me. "It was just one kiss, and it was a forgiving kiss. That happens all the time. It doesn't mean anything. I mean it's not like you have feelings for him."

I grew quiet. "Well, actually-"

"OMIGOD you what!?" Erica yelled.

"Okay, let us finish feeding and we'll come over and help you. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Don't freak out. Keep breathing." She hung up.

I laid down on my bed.

_What's going to happen between me and Ethan?_

I heard Benny walk in through the door. "Linds, Grandma called me. She wanted me to see if you were okay!" I heard him yell.

"I'm okay!" I yelled back.

"You responded, good enough for me," he shouted. "I'm going to Ethan's!"

Ethan. "Can Sarah and Erica come over for a little bit?" I asked.

"Don't care, bye." And he left. I heard someone knocking on my bedroom window. It was the girls.

"Come in." I mumbled. They entered.

"So tell us exactly what happened."

I told them everything. How I was playing a song when someone knocked on the door. How I opened the door and saw Ethan. The conversation before we kissed. The conversation after we kissed. How I acted all morning.

* * *

BENNY:

I walked up Ethan's driveway and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hey E!"

He face palmed himself. "It's Tuesday, isn't it?" he mumbled

I nodded. Every Tuesday I come over after school and we hang out and play video games.

"Look, Benny, today's not a good day to do this. Can we skip today?"

"But we've been doing this every Tuesday since we met. It's kind of a tradition," I pointed out.

"I know, I'm just tired. It's been a long day."

"Okay, well feel better."

He nodded and closed the door. I walked back home. I walked in through the door and heard talking coming from Lindsey's room. I assumed Sarah and Erica were over. I sat on the couch and watched tv. Sarah and Erica walked out.

"Hey Benny," Sarah greeted.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Just talking to your sister," Erica said.

"Was it about me?" I asked.

"That's classified information," Sarah said quickly. Erica nodded. "Bye Benny." They left the house. I got mad. I ran to Lindsey's room.

* * *

LINDSEY:

I was in my room sitting at my desk. I was staring a picture of Ethan and me from last summer. We did look cute together.

_God I am so confused. And why am I crying so much?_

I wiped away some tears. I heard my bedroom door slam open.

"Stop talking about me to my friends!" I heard Benny yell. I turned around.

"What are you talking about? Sarah and Erica? We weren't talking about you! We were talking about another boy.

Benny's facial expression changed from angry to worried in, like, a second.

"Were you crying?" he asked me.

I wiped away some more tears. "Why do you care?" I snapped.

He looked at the ground. "I've never seen you cry before," he said quietly. I could barely hear him. "It's weird watching you cry."

"Well it's who I am now! I've cried every damn day these past couple of weeks. At school, at home. On the walks to and from school and home."

He mumbled something and then left my room. He closed my door slowly. I went back to staring at the picture.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter eleven!

So now we have seen Ethan's reaction and Lindsey's reaction. And Rory, Sarah, and Erica know about the kiss.

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

What do you think of Lindsey's reaction? What did you think of Ethan's reaction? Will Rory, Sarah, or Erica accidentally tell Benny? How do you think Benny will react?

Why did Ethan tell Benny he couldn't hang out today? Was it because he didn't want to risk Benny knowing?

Why does Benny assume Lindsey is talking about him all the time?

Why do you think Benny's anger softened when he saw his sister crying? Did he feel bad about it? What do you think he mumbled before he left?

And my favorite question: Should Ethan and Lindsey date!?

Thank you so much for reading!

PLLMBAV


	12. Dinner at the Weir's

Thank you so much for deciding to continue!

* * *

LINDSEY:

Grandma, Benny and I were sitting around the kitchen table eating dinner. Well they were eating, I was picking at my food.

"So I called your dad today," Grandma started talking. "He said he thinks it's a good idea for the bathroom. We'll find some way to hire a contractor and everything. Also, he wanted me to tell you guys that's he's coming home on Friday! He'll be here when you get home from school."

Neither I nor Benny got excited like we usually do when we hear dad is coming home. Usually we cheer and get excited and talk really fast and loud. Not tonight.

"Okay what's wrong? What happened while I was gone this afternoon?" I swear I think Grandma secretly trained as a psychologist. You know, like one of those mental doctors. People call them shrinks.

"I saw something today I never thought I would see," Benny admitted. "It was strange and I didn't know how to react."

I knew he was talking about me crying.

"And what was that something?" Grandma asked.

"It was nothing bad or inappropriate. It was just something huge. Like, I look at the person and my perspective about them changes."

"Okay," Grandma turned to me. "And what about you?"

"I did something today I never thought I would do. And it's going to mess up my relationship with someone. Someone who I already have a messed up relationship with. And it might mess up my relationship with another person. I'm scared at what the outcome might be." Yes I was talking about my kiss with Ethan.

"Well it sounds like these might be pretty bad. You guys are being little poets."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Grandma announced. She got up from the table and went to answer the door. I looked across the table at Benny. He was looking down at the table.

"I know you were talking about me crying earlier. I don't know why you're reacting like this though," I thought out loud.

He looked me in the eye. "Even though we fight a lot, it drives me crazy when you do something like that. You're my baby sister, and it hurts me when I see you hurting."

Grandma came into the dining room. She looked at me. "Ethan's at the door for you. He claims it's an emergency and he needs to talk to you right away."

"May we go to my room? We have a lot of drama to talk about."

She nodded. I got up from the table and put my plate on the counter.

* * *

BENNY:

Lindsey got up from the table to talk to Ethan.

"Oooo Lindsey? Having drama with Ethan?" I heard Grandma say under her breath. I couldn't help but smile. She's a nut but we love her.

"So what was this thing you saw earlier today?" she asked me.

"Lindsey. She was crying."

Grandma nodded. "Watching your little sibling crying is hard. Isn't it?"

I nodded. "Sarah and Erica came over. They were in Lindsey's room talking. They left and I got mad at Lindsey because I thought they were talking about me. Lindsey told me that they were talking about another boy. I thought someone broke her heart," I admitted.

The room was quiet for a few minutes.

"Grandma?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm ready to end the feud."

"Then why don't you?"

"I don't know how. Or when."

"Just sit down with Lindsey and talk to her. One on one, face to face. Explain all the reasons why. Don't get mad. I think you'll know when."

* * *

LINDSEY:

Ethan and I went to my room. I closed the door so no one could hear us.

"I'm guessing you're here about the kiss."

"Linds, I've been thinking literally all freaking day about this. Do you believe that it was supposed to happen?"

"What? The kiss?"

"No. Me falling for you."

I stopped breathing. I couldn't even look at Ethan.

_He has a crush on me too._

He continued, "I mean you hear these stories in books and movies but they never actually happen, right?"

I sat down on my bed. "I hear stories about a person's best friend and younger sibling falling in love with each other all the time. But I never thought I would have a thing for you or Rory."

"You have a thing for me and Rory?" he asked me.

"Just you," I whispered.

He sat down next to me on the bed.

"Linds-"

"Huh?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

And that's the end of chapter twelve!

So little bit of drama in the Weir household huh?

Soo a couple of things for you to think about:

What do you think of Benny reacting to Lindsey crying? On a scale of 1-10 how bad do you think he feels? 1 being eh she's okay, 10 being I am the worse big brother ever.

So Ethan and Lindsey were talking about the kiss? What about Ethan's big question? Will she say yes?

Will Benny end the feud? When and how?

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	13. All is Forgiven

So this chapter takes place a couple days later. The last chapter was on Tuesday, now it's Saturday. Thank you for continuing!

* * *

BENNY:

I woke up ready to talk to Lindsey.

_This is it! Today I end the feud. I'll tell her the reason why I was mad, apologize, and we'll catch up on what we've been missing the past year._

I walked down the hall into the living room.

"Morning sport!" Dad came home yesterday. He's back for a whole month this time. Usually he's home for a week or two.

"Morning Dad."

Lindsey came into the living room. She was texting like crazy.

"Morning Princess!" He walked over and kissed her forehead.

"Morning Daddy!" She kissed him back.

"Who, uh, who ya texting so early on a Saturday?"

"Um Sarah, you remember her? I have a, um, question to ask her," Lindsey hesitated.

"So Lindsey, I was wondering if maybe-"

"Sorry Benny, hold that thought," Lindsey interrupted me. "Can you guys please get dressed? Ethan and his family are coming over. We have an announcement to make."

Everyone exchanged glances. Grandma looked at Lindsey.

"How long do we have to get ready?" she asked her.

"An hour?" she answered.

"Better start getting ready then." Grandma and Dad left the room to go get ready.

"So Lindsey, about my question earlier. Can we talk?"

She didn't even look up from her phone. "Benny, I can't concentrate now. Can we talk later?" She left the room.

_Sure. We can talk later._

* * *

LINDSEY:

I answered the door to see the Morgans standing on the front porch.

"Welcome, come in!" I greeted. They came in and the adults greeted each other.

"Are you ready to do this?" I asked Ethan.

"Not really, but it has to be done. The sooner, the better. Right?'

"God I am so nervous."

Ethan put his arm around me. I shook it off. "They'll notice," I told him.

"Don't freak out so much."

After everyone greeted each other, they all sat down in the living room.

_God I am so damn nervous._

Ethan started talking. "So, um, we have a little announcement to make."

"We're dating," I finished. The room got quiet.

_Not the reaction I was going for._

"Well I think this is a wonderful thing!" Mrs. Morgan told us. She came up and gave us a hug. Grandma was behind her.

"Congratulations," Grandma commented.

"My baby girl has a boyfriend," I heard my dad say to Mr. Morgan.

"And it's my son. Who would have thought, Weir?"

Jane ran up and gave me a hug. "Yay!" she yelled.

I looked at Benny. He was looking at the ground.

"Benny?" I asked. He stood up and left the room. Walking very fast.

"Benny!" I ran after him. He walked out to our backyard and slammed the door in my face. I opened it.

"Benny, don't do this to me."

"God, out of all the men in the world, you had to go after my best friend!?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't plan for this to happen! I can't control who I like and dislike." I argued back. Dad came outside and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go inside and celebrate. Give him some time to think about it."

I followed my dad inside the house. Everyone was talking and hanging out in the living room. I went into my bedroom. Ethan followed me.

"Is he still out there?" He asked. I looked out my bedroom window, which had a view of our backyard. I saw Benny sitting on the bench under the oak tree.

"God, I want to talk to him. But I don't want him to overreact."

"Want me to talk to him?" Ethan offered. I shook my head and opened my bedroom window. I climbed out and walked over to Benny. He was looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry for earlier," he mumbled.

"Wow. An apology for me?"

"That's not the only one you're going to get."

He looked up at me. His eyes were red; it looked like he had been crying.

"Were you crying?" I asked me. I sat down next to him on the bench.

"Lindsey, I am so sorry for this fight. I was mad at you because I could tell you had a thing for Ethan. And I could tell he had a thing for you. I didn't like the idea of you guys dating because I thought you would forget about me."

I put my arm around him. "Benny! That could never happen. That's crazy."

He started crying again. "But the way you followed me out, it made me realize you were probably scared as hell wondering what I would think."

I nodded. "Stop it; you're going to make me cry."

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry too!"

He put his arms around me. I did the same. For the first time in a year, we hugged each other. I don't know how long we were hugging, but I didn't want it to end.

_It's over,_ I thought. _The war is finally over._

* * *

And that's the end of chapter thirteen, and the end of War Between Siblings. But don't worry; they'll be back in my brand new story, Lindsey Weir 2!

SO YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY THEY MADE UP AND ENDED THE FIGHT!

Soo I have a question for you guys:

What do you think will happen next? Review and tell me!

Love always,

PLLMBAV


End file.
